Broken
by Spryte Magnus
Summary: After the Keeper's defeat, Cara, former Mord Sith, finds herself without a place in the Midlands. Zeddicus approaches her with promise of new Adventure faraway. Meanwhile Sam is dealing with the guilt of his crimes committed soulless, now that he isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Cara understood that Kahlan and Richard could finally be romantic and have little confessor babies of their own. She prayed for their sakes that a so wouldn't be born, since that would end in them arguing an an inevitable tragedy.

But she could have dealt with a new threat in the Midlands. That way she, Zed, Kahlan, and Richard could go on another adventure or quest.

Was Darken Rahl so absorbed in torturing Nicci that he had forgotten their were doubts about who was to rule the Midlands? Which son of Rahl were the people to follow?

For sure, it seems more of the people were inclined to follow Richard. And Darken had no magic now. Though he did have a group of all the Mord Sith other then Cara as his personal body guard, it almost seemed his hopes of conquest had vanished.

There was no place for a Mord Sith in a time of peace. There was no place for Cara.

"What's wrong with the people's palace anyway?"

Cara snapped this inadvertently, kicking a rock a good distance. It seemed now that there was peace, Richard and Kahlan were perfectly happy being cooped up in a cottage in the woods. As she had thought about earlier, they were probably making baby confessors. So she and Zeddicus were trying to figure out what to do with themselves. Well, that wasn't true. The Wizard could have been welcome just about anywhere. It was Cara who didn't have a role in the new world. She figured he was sticking around so she wouldn't be lonely.

"You don't know what to do with yourself, do you?"

Cara looked to the side as the wizard approached her and glared.

"What are you on, old man? My role is to follow the Lord Rahl." She stated, glaring at him.  
"But in this time and place there's an overburden of them." Zed shook his head. "You don't know what to do now."  
"I could go back to Darken Rahl, if I so wish. But I don't. That man..." Cara fell quiet. She didn't exactly know how she knew, but her son was dead. Her son by Darken Rahl. Was dead by his father. There was no going back after that.

And Richard...she had her own feelings for him. She'd deny them in an instant, but she had them none the less. Cara knew he'd never see it like that, especially now that Richard and Kahlan could be together.

"You don't belong here anymore, Cara."

She shot another glare. She was used to Zed being the most aggressive toward her, but Cara had thought he'd gotten better feelings since she saved his brother.

It was then Cara observed his expression. It was not a face of disdain, but respect and a deep seated concern.

"What are you talking about Zed? Have you finally lost it?" Cara asked as Zeddicus sighed.  
"Your destiny is not over, I don't believe. I assume you can fight without an agiel?"  
"Don't patronize me wizard." Cara hissed. "I can fight very well with similar talents. Tools like daggers for instance. I'm not as effective, but I can fight."  
"Good."  
"Why is that relevant?" She exclaimed. "Where do you plan to send me that my ageil would not work, somewhere the line of Rahl does not exist? I'd like to remind you that Richard and Kahlan are making babies as we speak."  
"Another time and space, actually." Zeddicus chuckled. "I have an ally, a friend, who knows a pair who could use your particular brand of help."

Cara raised an eyebrow and stared at him for a long moment.  
"I torture people, and kill others. Or is it that they die frequently and the breath of life could be useful?"  
"Your skills as a fighter, and perhaps the breath of life, could be useful to you." The wizard laughed. "As well as tough love."

Cara held her head for a moment before staring at him.  
"I'm confused. Are you here to irk me or help me?"  
"Perhaps a bit of both. I want to help you."  
"Who are these people you want me to help now?"  
"A pair of brothers who've been through a great many battles, trying to figure out who is evil and who is good in the balance of dark and light."  
"What, they don't believe in shades of grey?" Cara snorted. "Won't like me much, will they?"  
"Well they've adapted to the idea. Further, they wouldn't know of the Mord Sith."

Another eyebrow went up as Cara stared at the Wizard.  
"A place where they don't know of Mord Sith? Surely you jest."  
"No, but it is a place very different from our own." Zed replied. "Perhaps too different. Maybe I shouldn't send you, lest you get scared."

"I am scared of nothing, old man!" Cara snapped as she straightened herself. "Send me to this only world! How do I know who these brothers are?  
"Well you'll have to look for the symbol of the running stag." Zeddicus laughed a bit. "So then. You need no other warning of whats to come?"  
"Do your magic, cast me away!" Cara shouted. "I'll find them."  
"There is one thing." Zeddicus exhaled as he took a step back. "I'm not sure you'll be able to come back. My friend has mentioned there aren't many wizards there."

Cara fell quiet for a moment before laughing, as if to shake it off.  
"Whats left for me here?" She reached to her belt slowly, taking the agiel from it and dropping it to the ground. "I have enough other powers. Reflecting magic. Physical strength. Endurance. Nothing scares me, and I've nothing for me here."

"Very well. Farewell then, my friend." The next thing Cara saw was Zeddicus casting an enchantment. Then black.

* * *

"Are you still pissed at me?"

Sam looked out the window as Dean asked this question. They were driving toward some mysterious occurrences. People were recovering from one too many mortal wounds. Something was interrupting the natural order, much like the time the Reapers were being captured. He seriously couldn't imagine why the Demons would be doing it again. Souls heading to the pit were good for them. Then again, perhaps Raphael was up to something.

Then there was the fact that Sam was back. His soul had been returned to him and he only had Castiel's narration to go on with what he'd done when he hadn't had it. The guilt from that weighed heavy, and he didn't even remember everything. Dean had gotten him his soul back, from Death. But then he'd hidden everything.

"I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at what our lives force us to do." Sam stated.  
"I see...holy shit!"

Dean swerved the car off the road and it took Sam a moment to realize what had happened. Something had landed on the hood of the car and now it was still.  
"What just happened?" Dean exclaimed.  
"I think someone landed on the car." Sam stated, opening the car door. It was definitely a person. A person clad in red leather, but a person.  
"Kinky BDSM chicks don't just fall out of the sky!" Dean exclaimed.  
"Looking at decent proof to the opposite." Sam replied as he stepped out, shaking the figure. They rolled over and he fell silent. It was a woman with tanned skin and shoulder length blonde hair.  
"Is she alive?" Dean asked, wary.  
"Afraid you're ogling a dead girl?"  
"Shut it."

"Are you two...lovers or brothers?"

Sam jerked as Dean yelled out at the woman's statement. She'd opened a pair of blue eyes dimly as she spoke to them.  
"Where the hell would you get that idea?" Dean shouted.  
"You two argue like one of the two. Which one offends you so?"  
"I like women!" Dean exclaimed as Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Are you hurt?" He asked.  
"I don't feel pain." The woman winced as she sat up. Dean snorted and shook his head.  
"Don't look it."  
"I can make you feel a lot of pain, boy."  
"My name's not Boy! It's Dean!"  
"What ever." She glanced between them slowly. "Are you two...brothers then?"  
"We are." Sam exhaled. "I'm Sam Winchester. He's my older brother Dean."  
"If that's so...why is he shorter?"

Sam couldn't help but snicker for the first time in a while as Dean shot her a dirty look.  
"Who are you and of what business brings you landing on my car?"  
"Do you have the symbol of the running stag?"

Dean blinked in confusion as Sam raised an eyebrow.  
"The logo for Chevy. Why do you ask?"  
"Show me." She replied.  
"Right." Sam ran to get the drivers manual as Dean approached the woman.  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"A friend of a friend of a friend." She replied. "I don't know which, I didn't ask."

"Here!" Sam ran back out and point at the Chevy Logo. The woman glanced between before speaking.

"Brothers shown to me by the symbol of the running stag. My name is Cara, I'm to help you with your battle."

Dean blinked for a moment as Sam glanced at him. This was a very odd situation.

"Are you...an Angel?" Dean asked warily.  
"Far from." Cara replied, her arms crossed.  
"A Demon?" Sam suggested nervously.  
"Closer, but not quite..." Cara grasped her head for a moment. "Why does my head pound so much..."  
"Well you fell pretty far." Sam started as she fell over, unconscious. Dean caught her as she rolled off the hood and look up at his younger brother.  
"So...Bobby's?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: For this chapter remember Cara went from the Midlands, basically a medieval environment, to what is our world. As a result, she wouldn't know much about our world. I'd also like to thank all the watchers and especially the reviewers)

* * *

"What's wrong with your light source?"

Cara awoke with this. She wasn't sure what it was, but something kept moving in and out of the way of the sunlight. It almost seemed deliberate, seeing as it had perfect rhythm-always the same amount of time.

"My light-are you talking about the fan?"

Cara turned her head, looking around. The room was almost entirely metal, if not completely. The same star symbol appeared repeatedly. Sitting at a desk was an older man-presumably the one who spoke since the room was closed and no one else was in the room.

"Who are you?" Cara sat up slowly, ignoring the bandages and lingering pain. "Where are the brothers?"  
"Bobby Singer. And they're on a hunt, left you with me to tend to while they're gone."

The man stood up and held out a glass of water. It was actual glass-more then Cara expected from someone of his attire. He looked...worn down. She shook her head, taking the glass. _Best not to judge. I don't know this world. He could be royalty._

Cara drank from the glass, only realizing how thirsty she was then. She dropped the glass halfway through and it shattered.

"What do you put in your water; rat piss?" Cara exclaimed, making a face. Bobby frowned, folding his arms.  
"You're a demon then. How in the Hell did they get you in?"  
"What?" Cara exclaimed.  
"It was holy water. It burned. Therefor, you are unholy. And so, you are a Demon from Hell."  
"I didn't say it burned," Cara regained her calm, "I said it tasted like Rat Piss. Are you sure it wasn't unholy water?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, picking up the broken pieces of glass.  
"What were you expecting, Spring Water?"  
"Well it tastes better." Cara retorted. Bobby stated at her a moment.  
"You mean like straight out of the stream? _That_ shit can kill you."  
"Hasn't yet." Cara replied, "Not has it taken Kahlan, Richard, or Zed."  
"Well that's just-" Bobby paused. "Did you say Zed? As in _Zeddicus Zul Zorande_r?"  
"At least you've heard of the first Wizard." Cara muttered.  
"Wizard?" Bobby blinked, staring at her. "Listen Lady-all I know is once a month I have a poker night and swap information with a few buddies. Zed happens to be one of them. He knows about the other side if things, yeah..." He paused. "You know Zed?"  
"I do." Cara cracked her neck, standing and stretching. "He's the one who sent me. You must be the one who suggested the brothers needed help."  
"Now hold on there! Who in the Sam Hill are you?"  
"My name is Cara. I served Lord Rahl until the time came that I was unneeded. Now I'm here to help the brothers, so if you'd bring me to pace with what they're hunting..."  
"A dragon."  
"A dragon." Cara repeated and laughed. "A true test then. So how how did they come to be such Hunters?"

Bobby sighed, heading to the door.  
"Maybe you best follow me so we can find you clothing that doesn't stand out so much. I'll tell you on the way. See, it started in Lawrence, Kansas nearly thirty years ago..."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Sam looked a bit confused and banged up by the whole situation. Sammy had found out everything he'd done and was feeling fairly...well, guilty. Dean was trying to get him to stop feeling guilty. It wasn't working. Of course, both of them were distracted when Cara stepped into Bobby's garage.

Cara had cleaned up a bit, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. A bandage was tied around her forehead and a band aid was over her nose. She wore a red leather jacket over a black tank top and black jeans with a pair of combat boots. A knife hung from her belt, which had a pentagram buckle.

"How'd the Dragon Hunt go?" She asked.

"Ah-bwa-huh?" Dean stated, a bit distracted by the huntress who approached them.  
"The Dragon Hunt. The older one said you were hunting a Dragon." Cara repeated.  
"We beat it, saved the girls." Sam muttered. She raised a brow and looked at him.  
"Then what's wrong?"  
"I found out I did some horrible things that I can't remember."  
"He's leaving out the part where he didn't have his soul at the time." Dean added.  
"That's not the point! It was still me!" Sam protested.  
"You weren't you!"

"Hang on a minute." Cara looked between them, at Sam, "You didn't have your soul. You weren't yourself. You did some horrible things. What were they exactly?"  
"I nearly killed Bobby, among other things!" Sam exclaimed.  
"Topped." Cara whacked him. "I did kill my father."  
"Excuse me?" Dean stared at her.  
"I was under the impression he'd sold me at the time, to a group of people who were known for being sadistic and turning girls into killers."  
"Exactly why do we trust you?" Dean exclaimed.  
"Think of it this way. While you were gone I managed to make your friend Bobby believe I was at least worth giving a test run on a hunt." Cara replied. "Besides, if I am an enemy, would you prefer me where you can keep an eye on me or off on my own?"  
"Well-" Sam started.  
"Keeping in mind I know how to kill a man in a hundred different ways with my bare hands."

"Sammy, she leads a decent argument." Dean stated. "And I'd like to know where those bare hands are at all times." He added with a little smirk.  
"You should know if you're thinking about sex," Cara stated, "There are ropes and I'm on top."  
"Nothing wrong with that." Dean replied, smirking.  
"You're the one I tie to the bed."

Dean paused as Cara stated this and Sam couldn't help but snicker.  
"Now, I do believe we can sort out whether we have sex or not later. In the mean time, there are things that go bump in the night that need to be killed, yes?" Cara asked, heading for the car.  
"Ah-well, I suppose we do." Dean nodded, running after her. "I'm driving and Sammy's Shot Gun!"  
"And what does that mean?"  
"Damn it, it means you're sitting in the back seat!"  
"Why can't I drive?"  
"My car!"  
"So? What's that mean? I fell on it."

Sam shook his head, heading for the car as they bickered.  
"Well this got interesting fast." He stated, hands in his pockets. Cara was an interesting character-but she seemed to be a loose rocket...


End file.
